Who I really am
by CouplesAroundMeButMe
Summary: Romeo and Wendy are partners and on their last mission they black out and Romeo finds Wendy missing! After searching they are threatened by Raven Tail. After making an alliance with the guilds, They are attacked and a cloaked figure with a mask is leading them. After they take off the mask accidentally they are shocked to see who's face it shown. {[ Rewritten. To long]}


**Hello everyone! This is my newest story so far and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! and I'm still so sorry for what I have done….**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Title: Who I Really Am.

Main Characters: Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt,

Genre:Romance, Action

Summary:Wendy and Romeo have become partners because the whole Tenrou team were busy with their own business. After coming back from one of their missions two mysterious figures appeared as they were going through the eastern forest and attack them out of nowhere,Wendy hears a whisper and then blacks out. She later finds out that She has a different half. She and Carla have an argument about being partners with Romeo. Furious She leaves with Romeo for a mission. After the Mission they find a woman surrounded by thiefs, after helping her they gradually fall asleep. When Romeo wakes up Wendy's gone! The guild searches for her and while their search for her they are being ambushed by Raven Tail one at a time. They ask for an alliance with the other guilds. When they all assembled at Fairy Tail Guild they are attacked by Raven Tail again but this time with there newest member which always wears a Black cloak and Mask. When Chelia attacks her with her Roar the hood and mask come off and they all gasp when they see who it is…

Chapter 1: Prologue

Wendy's POV

I sighed as I tried to think of something to do, since the others we're busy. Lucy-san was on a mission so she could pay her rent. Erza-san was on a S-ranked mission. Natsu-san was dragged by Erza-san. Gray-san was on another mission so He could avoid being dragged by Erza-san. As for me I sat at an empty table as I tried to think of something to do, at this kind of day I would be talking to Carla but she was to busy trying to ignore Happy as best as she could. I sighed again but this time a frown appeared on my face.

Then someone asked "Wendy-chan? Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Romeo "Hai, Romeo-san" as I blush but He doesn't notice it" I'm just tired of trying to think of something to do….."

Romeo smiled "Well, If you want to, Do you wanna go on a mission with me?"

I looked at Romeo and blushed but only a little so that He wouldn't notice "I don't know Romeo-san-" but Romeo had cut my sentence off by covering my mouth with his strong but gentle hand

"Romeo-_kun, _Wendy-chan. There's no need for formality!"

I blush and I felt my heart race faster "I don't know Romeo-san-"But He cut me off again

He sat right next to me "Come on Wendy-chan! It's fine! Here let's practice. Romeo-_kun_"

I gulp "R-Romeo-k-kun…"

Then He smiled "There! Now did that hurt?" I shook my head

He smiled again "Okay then now that's done, Do you still want to go on a mission?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed….." then surprisingly He held my hand. I blushed at this. He didn't seem to notice what He had done,

Then He pleaded" Please, Wendy-chan! My Dad won't allow me to go on my own! Plus Alzack-nii is on a mission. Please!"

I then sigh in defeat "Fine."

He grinned "Yes!" He pumped one of his fist in the air.

Then I notice the other one was still holding my hand and then I madly blush again "Um uh E-eto, Romeo-kun can you let go of my hand?"

Romeo-kun looked confused for a while and then He looked at his hand which was tightly holding my hand. after seeing this He blushes and let's go "G-Gomen, Wendy-chan…" He blushes again and looks up

I blush too and look down "I-It's okay, Romeo-kun" and then We awkwardly just sit there until I remembered something.

"Romeo-kun I'm gonna ask permission from Carla if I could go with you" still looking down so no one will notice the blush on my face.

"S-sure, Go ahead" still looking up so I won't see his face and then I stood up and walked away

After I was sure I was far away so Romeo-kun couldn't hear me I sighed with relief and heard someone say "Wendy? What are you doing?" I stiffened and turned around

"Carla! Wh-What are you doing here?" As I tried to hide my blush but it didn't work.

"Wendy" As she crossed her arms "Why are you blushing?" As she stared at me

I waved my hands back and forth and said "What blush?! I'm not blushing!" As I felt my face get hotter

"Uh Yes you are Wendy, and now tell me what your hiding" as She came closer and closer

and then I gave up "Romeo-kun asked me-" but before I could complete my sentence she cut me off

"That Conbolt boy asked you out?!" As her eyes widened

I blush hard and said "No! That's not it! he asked me on a _mission_! Not on a date!" She just face palmed herself "S-so can I go?"

First She looked at me then I was sure She would say no but she surprised me. "Sure. Go ahead"

I stared at her" W-what?"

She sighs" I said 'Yes' you can go" I looked at her in surprise. I didn't know what to say or do!

I lunged at her and hugged her "Arigato, Carla!" Then I smile.

She hugged me back " Your Welcome, Wendy."

And then I leave.

**Sorry for the short chappie but after all this is just a prologue but still sorry and soon I will update much faster than last time! So please don't forget to do the Three R's!(Read, Rate, and Review!)**

**Love you all!**

_-CouplesAroundMeButMe_


End file.
